Me tienes a mí
by Otaku-SIG
Summary: Después de la muerte de Kohaku, Sango se ha quedado sola... o eso cree. Miroku le hará ver que se equivoca. SanxMir. LEMON. Terminada.
1. Chapter 1

Otaku dice: Adooooro a Sango y Miroku... Y adoooro los lemon de Sango y Miroku.. :P Espero que disfrutes la lectura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su larga melena caía a lo largo de la espalda, lisa. Con un pequeño peine de madera, desenredaba los mechones más cercanos a la cara, aún mojados después de bañarse. Entré en la cabaña sabiendo lo que podría encontrar, algo que me desmoronaría y que me tendría la noche en vela, pero mi Sango lo merecía.

Esa misma mañana Naraku acabó con la vida de Kohaku, y eso fue el fin del mundo para ella. Delante de sus narices, consiguió arrebatarle el pedazo de joya que le mantenía en pie, e inerte cayó con alguna lágrima en los ojos, triste por no haber servido de ayuda en la misión que todos compartíamos. Como era costumbre, el cobarde desapareció casi al instante, pero Sango no pudo dar ni un paso, ni siquiera apartar la vista del cuerpo de su hermano. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo, incapaz siquiera de llorar, o de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Corrí hacia ella y me dejé caer también, y antes de poder darle una palabra de consuelo, antes de poder abrir la boca, Sango me abrazó y enterró su cara en mi pecho, ahora sí, llorando como nunca antes lo hizo; sintiéndose vacía y fracasada, inútil. La rodeé con mis brazos también, una mano en su cabeza queriéndole transmitir que llorara cuanto quisiera, que conmigo estaba a salvo. Dios, no quería verla así…

Ya era muy de noche. Afuera hacía frío, y el fuego al fondo de la sala caldeaba e iluminaba la habitación que iba a compartir con ella. Podía sonar extraño... pero desde luego no tenía intención de dejar rienda suelta a mis manos en un tiempo. No era momento para eso, aunque muy a mi pesar, ya que desde esa mañana Sango no había querido separarse de mi lado, al menos hasta que le dije que un baño le sentaría bien y me dejó durante un rato. Ni siquiera fui a espiarla esa vez, me hubiera sentido mal; pero no podía evitar soñar despierto sólo con tenerla conmigo, solos.

Seguía peinándose, lentamente, como si fuera un ritual. Se la veía exhausta, física y espiritualmente. El hakama blanco que vestía le venía grande, y la piel de sus hombros me llamaba. Podía notar cómo me bajaba la sangre sólo con eso… y una cosa llevaba a pensar en la otra… Ahora sí me sentía un pervertido, más que nunca.

Entonces oí un ruido en su dirección, y vi que ya se le habían agotado las fuerzas, que ya ni el peine pudo sostener y éste cayó. Fui hacia su futón, ella cabizbaja, y alcé su cara. Los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, la mirada triste por su desgracia. Pero estaba seguro de que no podía tener más lágrimas. Acaricié su rostro, el mismo que reflejaba odio en tantas ocasiones, el que se acaloraba con el empuñar una espada.. o con las actividades de mi mano pasajera. Y volvió a abrazarme, mucho más suave que la otra vez, pero manteniendo total contacto entre nuestros cuerpos; necesitaba estar segura de que alguien estaba allí con ella.

- Ya no me queda nadie… - su voz abatida se me clavaba como una espina.

Creí que debía decírselo ahora… así que me acerqué a su oído, y susurré… tan franco y sincero que parecía la enésima vez que lo hubiera pronunciado.

- Me tienes a mí… Te quiero…

Sus ojos se abrieron lentos, y el roce de sus labios contra mi piel me distrajo de todo lo demás, me aisló completamente del mundo. Me estaba tentando…


	2. Chapter 2

_- Me tienes a mí… Te quiero…_

_Sus ojos se abrieron lentos, y el roce de sus labios contra mi piel me distrajo de todo lo demás, me aisló completamente del mundo. Me estaba tentando…_

Se paseaba por las cercanías de mi boca, me estaba gritando algo a pleno pulmón… Y yo era todo oídos. En un momento consiguió morderme los labios, suave, y me besó inocentemente, por inercia. Perdí toda voluntad de retenerme, dejé de pensar que en ese momento Sango era débil y que me estaba aprovechando, y la fuerza la puse yo, se despertó en mí como de un letargo, obligándome a recordarle que yo era allí el que quería mandar, el que había estado obligado a reprimirse durante tanto tiempo. Agarré su cara con ambas manos, e hice el beso mucho más profundo, infiltrándome entre sus labios entreabiertos, muriéndome del placer que simplemente eso me estaba proporcionando. Ella respondía, y noté como se agarraba a mí, desesperada también. Sus uñas dejando leves marcas en mi espalda aún a través de la tela.

- Miroku…

Mi nombre… sabía que me gustaba oírlo de su boca… sabía que me volvía loco. Se apartó y se tumbó en la cama, agarrándome por la ropa y aún con medio cuerpo bajo el mío, y tiró de mí para obligarme a estar encima de ella. Los ojos le brillaban, su piel se anaranjaba por la luz del fuego, la bata se le abría dejándome ver el valle entre sus pechos, la tersura de su cuerpo virgen, y su cabello se esparcía sobre el colchón acabando un cuadro perfecto. Me hundí en la suavidad de su cuello, besé con todas mis ganas contenidas lo que me era ofrecido. Sentía como sus manos se aferraban a mí cada vez que la lamía, y no encontraba el momento de oírla gemir, de que sus piernas me rodearan con fuerza y sus ojos se cerraran, incapaz de soportar lo que le estaba dando. Impaciente, desaté fácilmente el nudo de su hakama, y me retiré mientras lo abría para contemplar todo lo que sólo había podido soñar tener tan cerca. Mis manos envidiaron a mis ojos, y quisieron también ser mensajeras del arrebatador paisaje ante mí.

- Sango… - suspiré su nombre mientras no podía evitar rozar con las yemas de los dedos sus fuertes muslos, que ligeramente me retenían entre ellos. La ponía nerviosa, y su respiración se aceleraba y se hacía notable en el rápido subir y bajar de su pecho, mientras se agarraba a las sábanas. Su vientre estaba tenso, como todos sus músculos, expectantes y petrificados por el temor que la situación le provocaba. Sus labios se habían enrojecido levemente, igual que sus mejillas.

Cansada de mi inspección, retiró los brazos de las mangas y volvió a servirse de mi ropa para guiarme hacia ella, esta vez comenzando a deshacer el lazo de la tela violeta. Me aseguré de que lo consiguiera, dejé a un lado mis túnicas - vistiendo aún los pantalones por prudencia -, y me lancé rápidamente a probar la sensación del contacto directo.  
Sus brazos me rodearon y atrajeron totalmente hacia ella, apresando mi boca en la suya a la vez, y el roce me hizo desearla todavía más. Podía sentir sus suaves pechos pegados a mí, y supe que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo. Empecé a acariciar su cintura, y lentamente fui bajando las manos hasta fijarlas en sus caderas, mi locura diaria desde antaño… Nuestros sexos se estaban tocando, y yo hacía mucho que estaba preparado… sin darme cuenta comencé a empujar en un ataque de impaciencia, aún sabiendo que con ropa de por medio poco se podía hacer. Pero Sango soltó un suave gemido que me transmitió más que mil palabras.  
Su cuerpo radiante desprendía calor, aclamaba al mío de forma descomunal, pero todavía no era el momento. A pesar del frío ambiente, las gotas de sudor ya me resbalaban por la frente a causa del esfuerzo, por retenerme, y me notaba la espalda empapada también. Volví a besarle el cuello, el olor de bosque impregnado en su pelo, y fui descendiendo, beso a beso, hasta encontrar la redondez de sus pechos casi adolescentes. Su firmeza era evidente al tacto, y no pude evitar ser ligeramente brusco, la lujuria me dominaba. Seguí imitando con la cadera un movimiento que pronto quería realizar, y poco a poco empecé a sentir que una esperada humedad mojaba mi pantalón justo donde Sango me reclamaba.  
La miré, y sus ojos estaban suavemente abiertos, sus cejas arqueadas por el deseo, los labios se le abrían al ritmo de la respiración. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi pelo y desataron la coleta, dejando que los mechones cayeran libremente hacia mi cara, rozando la suya, y luego descendieron por mi espalda para encontrarse a su final con lo único que aún se interponía entre nosotros. No pude soportarlo más cuando sus piernas me presionaron con fuerza, invitándome a conocerla por dentro, y cuando me percaté de que intentaba quitarme los pantalones, la ayudé a hacerlo y, mientras volvía a besar su dulce boca, rápidamente coloqué mis manos en sus piernas forzándola a abrirlas más.  
Empecé a penetrarla sin detenerme a preguntar o pensar -algo que tampoco podía hacer en ese momento-, sintiendo el placer de su estrechez resistiéndose a mi entrada, de mi mayor fantasía haciéndose realidad, de ser yo el primero que indagaba en los adentros de su cuerpo. Sango había dejado de besarme y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a mis brazos, ahora a cada lado de ella, y al mirarla en sus ojos había algo de miedo, algo que ni el mayor de nuestros enemigos era capaz de infundirle, y yo en cambio sí. No me detenía en mi nueva labor, y notaba que la incomodidad y el dolor se apoderaban de ella conforme me acercaba a la prueba de su pureza y virginidad.  
Pronunció mi nombre y me sonó a súplica, pero no iba a parar, no ahora, y al sentir que mi camino se entorpecía, que algo me impedía seguir, hice caso omiso de sus intentos de apartarme y volví a bajar una mano hasta su cadera y besé su cuello, mientras con fuerza la sujetaba y me adentraba del todo en ella. Solté un gemido ahogado, esto no se comparaba a nada del mundo…  
Sango estaba rígida totalmente, podía sentir sus músculos tensos rodeando mi miembro y eso sólo me hacía perder más la razón. De su garganta salió un profundo quejido, y al poco vi un par de lágrimas resbalar por sus acaloradas mejillas. Lamí una de ellas y le susurré que todo estaba bien. Permanecía quieto, pero me urgía la necesidad de moverme. Subí poco a poco la mano desde la cadera hasta la rodilla, notando como se le erizaba la piel con el contacto y volví a insistir para que abriera las piernas que ahora me retenían.  
Pero no me dejaba.  
Besé de nuevo su cuello, dejando leves marcas rojizas a mi paso, y moví una mano hasta la cintura, escalando lentamente hasta sus pechos y acariciándolos de nuevo, y la otra la llevé hasta su pelo, agarrándolo por detrás y alzando su cara, lamiendo hasta su oreja, pasando por la mandíbula y depositando pequeños besos alrededor de la boca. Al poco empezó a calmarse y la presión de sus piernas cesó levemente, lo necesario para que yo pudiera moverme.  
"Ahora sí…" le susurré, y lentamente empecé a salir de ella sólo para volver a entrar al instante, con algo de fuerza.  
La oí decir algo..

-

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo.. espero que os guste!!! Quiero escribir algo bonito para el final..  
Y perdón por tardar tanto tiempo... Review por favor! Animan mucho :)


	3. Chapter 3

Otaku dice: El final, por fin. Espero que os guste.

------------------------------------------------

La oí decir algo..

- Para…

Pero estaba tan ofuscado que no la escuché. Presioné mi cuerpo todavía más contra el suyo, y llevé la mano que jugaba con su seno al suelo, para apoyarme y embestir con más fuerza. Escondí la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, besando cualquier milímetro de piel a mi alcance, mientras seguía enterrándome en ella a un ritmo lento pero enérgico. Podía notar el fondo de su vagina en cada embate y el placer me estaba ahogando.

En medio de esa nube en la que ahora me encontraba, empecé a imaginar su voz gimiendo y sus uñas clavándoseme en los costados. Empecé a recrear en mi mente la escena que estaba viviendo, viéndola como si fuera alguien que acabara de entrar por la puerta. Me percaté en ese mismo segundo de que no me creía que esto fuera mi sueño hecho realidad. Mi imaginación todavía se activaba de la misma manera que siempre, para hacerme creer que mi amante era _ella_, incluso si ciertamente lo era.

Abrí los ojos de repente al escuchar a Sango gemir, despertando a la realidad, y olvidándome de cualquier forma de ensueño. No había nada que mi mente pudiera crear que superara lo que estaba viviendo. Así, plenamente consciente de la situación por primera vez, decidí que era hora de hacer las cosas de otra manera; dejar de lado el egoísmo que había estado practicando en el sexo con todas esas otras mujeres, y aprovechar mi experiencia para que esto no fuera en su memoria algo tan malo como hasta ahora podía parecer… sino algo muy, muy diferente.

Sango aún estaba muy rígida, por eso me había vuelto loco… y la había asustado. Enlentecí mi ritmo, deteniéndome, y sintiendo sus piernas relajarse en su tensión mientras retiraba mi miembro de su interior, temblando levemente. Alcé un poco la barbilla y comencé a susurrarle al oído todas las cosas bonitas que se me pasaban por la cabeza cada día al mirarla. Quería que supiera cómo era verla desde mis ojos, y por qué la deseaba de esa manera. Y seguía besándola, en la oreja, en el cuello, entre palabra y palabra. Ella, melosa, se acurrucó contra mi voz, como un gato contra la caricia de su dueño, sintiéndose relajada esta vez, y se sonrojaba ante mi lenguaje.

"Eres preciosa…" le dije, rozando con la yema de los dedos su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, muy suavemente, y siguiendo el recorrido con la mirada. Sentí su piel reaccionar al tacto, y mi cabeza me recordó que así era como debía ser con ella, no brusco e indiferente… Con ella, mi placer era el suyo.

Al alcanzar la altura de su muslo, adentré la mano hacia el interior de sus piernas. Bajo mis dedos los músculos volvieron a tensarse y paré, dispuesto a esperar esta vez hasta que se relajara.

Me incorporé un poco, dejando de apoyar parte de mi peso en ella, y descendí beso a beso por su cuerpo, mientras las manos me hacían de guía. La clavícula, el pecho, los senos, el abdomen, el ombligo, el vientre… Sentí cómo a medida que me deslizaba por su piel su espalda se curvaba hacia mí, y su mano buscaba la mía para agarrarse. Cuando iba a seguir con el trayecto, tiró de mi brazo intentando evitarlo. Me repuse para mirarla, pero en su cara vi que esto no le daba miedo. En cambio, sus mejillas, rojas como nunca, me decían que le daba vergüenza.

La leña que ardía en el fuego de la habitación se movió, las partes quemadas cediendo bajo el peso de las más enteras. La luz se atenuó, y el ambiente se hizo más oscuro, más íntimo. Sonreí; la luz nunca fue una buena acompañante para alguien que se moría de vergüenza, así que ahora seguro que iría mejor.

Hice ademán de seguir, por segunda vez, intuyendo que tenía permiso. Comencé a acariciar y besar la parte interna de sus muslos. La oí jadear un poco, cerrando sin querer las piernas por la embriaguez de la sensación, y vi que con la mano libre se tapaba la boca mientras la otra no tenía intención de soltarme y empezaba a entrecruzar nuestros dedos. Todo marchaba según lo previsto, y me aventuré a dar el siguiente paso. Poco a poco me fui acercando a su sexo, y supe que ella estaba anticipándose a lo que venía, aún sin saber cómo iba a ser. Abrí ampliamente sus piernas, y acaricié con la cara las partes más cercanas, las más sensibles, y Sango empezó a moverse, tratando de acercarme más a ella sin saberlo siquiera.

Ahí abajo el calor era mucho más notorio que antes, y yo mismo me estaba poniendo a cien teniendo en frente la parte de Sango con la que tanto había fantaseado. Me lamí los labios, adelantándome al sabor del néctar que me esperaba, e inspiré el aroma almizclado que emanaban esos pliegues. Impaciente, retuve una de sus piernas para evitar que las cerrara de nuevo e introduje la lengua profundamente en la entrada de su vagina, y la deslicé hacia arriba separándole los labios mayores. Mezclado con su sabor, noté el de la sangre de su virginidad, y recordé la increíble sensación que me había brindado. A pesar de taparse la boca, pude oír un jadeo, más sonoro de lo que ella hubiera querido, desde luego. Sonreí para mis adentros, y volví a lamerla, esta vez ampliamente, con la lengua plana, y recreándome en el clítoris una vez en él.

Mmm… había esperado _tanto_ tiempo… pero esto era genial. Hacerle el amor con la lengua a Sango y oírla disfrutarlo… Su mano apretó la mía con fuerza mientras se revolvía bajo mi boca, y acerqué despacio mi otra mano a su sexo, infiltrando los dedos por la húmeda carne. Dediqué un momento a mojar mis propios dedos con saliva, y deslicé dos de ellos finalmente hacia su interior, ganándome otro de esos gemidos irreprimibles que me volvían loco. Con compás lento, metía y sacaba los dedos de ella, y aceleraba según sus señales me indicaban, sabiendo leerla, mientras seguía lamiendo como un cachorro hambriento. Al cabo de unos minutos comencé a sentir que las paredes de su vagina se comprimían alrededor de mis dedos y que la lubricación se hacía abundante, supe que estaba cerca del orgasmo. Sin darse cuenta sus piernas comenzaron a cerrarse, y noté su columna arquearse mientras una fuerte convulsión de placer la recorría entera, y gemía, una vez tras otra, todavía cubriéndose la boca.

Lamí a conciencia cada rincón, bebiendo de aquél afrodisíaco líquido mientras Sango se estremecía. Cuando las fuerzas fueron abandonando su cuerpo, volví a su altura y sus dos enormes ojos me miraron fijamente. Todavía intentaba recuperar la respiración, pero bajé hasta ella y la besé con pasión, dejándole probar su propio sabor a través de mi boca. Me abrazó con fuerza por detrás del cuello, y sus piernas me aprisionaron entre ellas, presionándome contra su vientre. Casi me _dolía_ la erección.

"Miroku…" su voz era TAN sensual… Una de mis manos recorrió su costado, y dejé que se posara en su nalga, hundiendo los dedos en la firme carne… me volvía loco su culo…

Empecé a notar que la cabeza se me iba otra vez, y comencé a besar su cuello mientras me frotaba contra su sexo.

"Miroku…!" repitió, un poco más insistente, mientras me clavaba las uñas en la espalda. Con un sabido movimiento, volví a hundirme en su interior, y no pude contener un gemido.

"Kami…"… esto era increíble… Estaba tan mojada que apenas tuve que empujar, y esta vez no le dolía. La sensación era arrebatadora. De nuevo, comencé despacio, pero pronto incrementé el ritmo para mi propia delicia. Sango me besaba, me acariciaba mientras yo me perdía en ella. Sabía que no podría hacer que se corriera ahora, porque me llevaría un tiempo hacerla acostumbrar a esto; pero aún así hacerla gritar de nuevo me ponía a mí más caliente todavía. Ya con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, la penetré con fuerza, como al principio, sintiendo mi propia consumación cada vez más cerca mientras Sango gemía silenciosamente en mi oído. Y finalmente, prácticamente me detuve mientras me vertía en su interior, con el placer a flor de piel, a punto de desmayarme por la intensidad que todo había alcanzado.

Apoyado sobre mis codos, aún encima de Sango, esperé a recobrar el sentido. Levanté la cabeza para mirarla a través de los mil cabellos sudados que me cubrían los ojos. Una de sus manos se posó en mi cara y acarició mi mejilla.

Sango tenía una expresión que nunca antes había visto, una mezcla entre cansancio, bienestar y complicidad. Creo que en ese momento fue plenamente consciente de que lo que habíamos compartido nos llevaría un paso más adelante en nuestra relación, que el nivel de intimidad que habíamos alcanzado no era algo que pudiéramos ignorar a partir de ahora.

Giré un poco la cara y besé su mano, y ella me guió hacia su boca para besarme.

Fue el beso más tierno que jamás me habían dado.

Comprendí yo, en ese momento, lo importante que había sido para ella. Sango había pasado mucho tiempo sola, aunque estuviera en compañía. Era una mujer fuerte, y supo sobreponerse a su desgracia. Pero con el tiempo, fue necesitando a alguien en quien poder confiar plenamente, igual que un día hizo con su familia; alguien a quien querer sin problemas.

Sango sabía que yo la amaba más que a mi vida. Y dejarme acercar a ella de esa manera, conocerla, quererla, y, por fin, hacerle el amor, era algo que había anhelado y temido a la vez durante todo ese tiempo. Ahora, ese miedo había sido superado. Ya no existía el muro invisible que la rodeaba.

- Te quiero, houshi…

Sus ojos brillaban mucho. Su respiración era lenta y tranquila. Si estaba mintiendo, desde luego era la mejor actriz del universo.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Casi temblé. Y el mundo se redujo a ella para siempre.

- Mi Sango…

La abracé y giré, para que ella descansara sobre mí. Su cabeza se acomodó sobre mi pecho, y la abracé con fuerza. Su larguísimo pelo reposaba sobre el resto del futón, y jugué a peinarlo con mis dedos durante un rato.

Volvió a oírse mover la leña del fuego, y esta vez los troncos quemados se deshicieron en brasas radiantes. Se hizo el silencio y un poco más de oscuridad.

Con un hilo de voz, y antes de caer dormida, susurró.

- Nunca me dejes sola…

Nunca, mi amor.

Nunca.

The End.

------------------------------------------------

Otaku dice: Uff... me costó terminarla... Espero que aquellos que la empezásteis, hayáis podido leer ahora el final y os haya gustado.  
Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis pasado por aquí y a los que me escribisteis reviews.  
De nuevo, pido vuestras opiniones, las recibo con muchísimo gusto y siempre es positivo ver lo que escribo desde otro punto de vista.  
Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima. Tengo otros fanfics empezados desde hace tiempo y los colgaré por aquí también, así que... nos vemos ^^


End file.
